yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Lannion
- 7 = }} |Name = Lannion |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Kanji = ラニオン |Romanji = Ranion |Alias = Lani Curry Chow (by Mister; formerly) |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 7The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1 9 (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 102 |Height = 125 cm |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Escaped) |Farm Identifier = 54294 |Date of Birthday = 2038 |Status = Alive |Hair Color = Blonde |Eye Color = Blue |Affiliation =The Paradise Hideout |Birthday = 2038 |Allies = Thoma, Emma, Norman, Ray, Grace Field Escapees, Sonju, Mujika, Mister , Goldy Pond Resistance |Enemies = Isabella, Krone , The Demons, Andrew |English VA= Dana HayesDub Cast Announcement on Anime News Network |Japanese VA = Yuuko MoriCast Announcement on @Yakuneba_staff Twitter (Japanese)Cast Announcement on Anime News Network (English) }} is a supporting character of The Promised Neverland series. He is an orphan who resides in the Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella. After his success of escaping Grace Field alongside 14 other orphans, Lannion now seeks to find William Minerva, whom he and his team believe can grant them the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Lani was born sometime in 2038 and was sent to Plantation 3 a year later in 2039, growing up along with several other children. Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Lani went through the same routine every day in Grace Field House. Lani was first seen playing tag with his siblings of the Grace Field House, where he was almost immediately caught by Norman. A few days later, during the same game, he was caught by Krone along with Nat, Thoma and Anna. Jailbreak Arc It is revealed that he, along with Nat, Anna and Thoma was brought into the escape plan after Don and Gilda. Lani was seen being horrified when Isabella carried Emma with a broken leg, to which he understood that it was Isabella's doing. During the two months after Norman's shipment, Lani and his siblings got instructions from Emma on how to train the orphans for the upcoming escape. Lani, along with Thoma, also assisted in the escape, making a decoy for Ray and fastening the zip lines in order to cross the cliff. On January 15, 2046, Lani and his siblings escape from Grace Field House. Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Appearance Lani is a young boy with light blue eyes and noticeably smaller pupils, freckles, a wide smile and one missing tooth. He has short, blonde hair styled into a single spike which resembles an onion. On the left side of his neck, he has the identifying number "54294" from his time at Grace Field House. Personality Lani is a mischievous and childish boy who enjoys pulling pranks along with his best friend, Thoma. He is also resourceful, as he invented a water-bottle rope device which played a big part in the escape, enabling the orphans to escape from Grace Field House. Although he is a bit cowardly, blunt and straightforward, he has a strong will and cares deeply for his family. Relationships Thoma Growing up as orphans in Grace Field House, Lani and Thoma have grown up as best friends and developed a close-knit brotherly bond. They are always seen together and whatever they do; playing, pulling pranks, inventing things, or running away from demons, they do together. Emma Lani loves Emma like a sister and admires her as the 'leader' of their group. However, due to her child-like soul, he also likes to mess with her and pull pranks on her along with Thoma. Ray Ray is like a brother for Lani. He stated that he would not let Ray die in their escape from Grace Field House and therefore was brought into the plan to save Ray. Ray also tends to share his words of wisdom with Lani and Thoma. Despite that, Lani likes to mess with Ray as well and comment on his tendency to put himself in dangerous situations. Trivia *A mini game on The Promised Neverland official site revealed two manga pages for players who achieved high scores. The pages showed how Isabella named Lani after an onion, whether you believe her or not. **Furthermore, Lani's hair is shaped like one. *Posuka Demizu answered in a Q&A how Lani, alongside Marvin and Little Bunny, are her favorite characters.The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #4 *The following are Lani's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **Lani is ranked 12th in the Popularity Poll that was announced in Chapter 88 of the Manga. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Lani is in 31st place with a total of 42 votes. Reference Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles